


Mob's Pirate Family

by AmbroiseFramboise



Category: One Piece, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, BAMF Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Crossover, Family, Fluff, Gen, Memory Loss, Mob can and will talk to them, Mob gets 100+ new siblings, Technically my first (published) fanfic, Will he get them back ?, and a new dad, are spirits, he's small but strong, it's a rewrite, klabautermänners, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/pseuds/AmbroiseFramboise
Summary: Mob somehow managed to land on an island of Grand Line because of a spirit.And it's Whitebeard and his crew who found him. How will his unexpected presence affect the future ?
Relationships: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Reigen Arataka, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Whitebeard Pirates
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Mob's Pirate Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> This is technically my first fanfic, that I published on FF.net in 2016, but I rewrote it. It was... hurting my eyes, the formating was bad and there were a lot of mistakes. However, I still like the idea a lot, and didn't want to abandon it, so here we are !
> 
> I was lucky to be beta-ed by a friend from Discord (but there might still be mistakes, it seems that no matter how long I search for them, I always miss some).
> 
> I hope you like it, and thank you for reading !

Mob’s day, before everything went to hell, had started quite normally. He had walked to Reigen’s office after school, and they went exorcising when a client called them about a violent ghost.

They had taken a bus to the person’s house, and were directed toward the man’s backyard.

“Really, I can’t even dare go outside anymore, this, this pirate is scary ! It destroyed my flowers, attacked the ducks and now it’s haunting the pond ! Please Mr. Exorcist, make him go away !” had said their client, twisting a handkerchief nervously.

The ghost was indeed looking like a stereotypical pirate, from the hat with a skull, beard, saber at the hip to the tattoos and menacing expression.

Still, it was nothing Mob wouldn’t be able to handle.

Or so they thought.

Mob raised his hands in direction of the spirit, who was rushing toward him and his Master to attack them, and began to exorcise him. His multi-colored aura was bright as usual, and the pirate was twisting, half-gone already. But he hadn’t stopped advancing.

In a surprisingly fast move, he grabbed Mob by the shoulders, his arms and hands suddenly black. The young boy had been startled, particularly when the barrier he had put in front of himself and Reigen had been broken by the spirit’s punching it.

“I refuse to disappear until I’ve found the One Piece ! But if I have to go to Hell, I’m taking you with me, maggot !” shouted the furious ghost.

And, as he got sucked into a vortex of lights, so did Mob whom the ghost hadn’t released. It went so fast Reigen didn’t have the time to react.

The self-proclaimed psychic slowly fell to his knees, a litany of panicked “No, no, no” slipping from his lips.

He then passed out. As did the client. And numerous people all around the city.

When he awoke, not that long later, it was (like all the others who had blacked out) with the lingering impression that he had forgotten something. Something important that he couldn’t remember no matter how hard he tried.

(Reigen, without knowing the reason, refused to stop trying.)

That night, there was a small figure dressed in black featured in a central place of his dreams. Their face was impossible to discern, but their smile bright and kind.

(He woke up with tear tracks running down his cheeks. He wasn’t the only one.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the nothingness of the Void between Universes, a young boy floated unconscious, protected by a bubble shield.

As a living being, instead of going to the pirate’s afterlife, he was separated from the stubborn spirit clinging to him and sent down. To a world of lands and sea, pirates and marines, treasures, dreams and powers.

He fell, down and down like a falling star, a trail of fire behind him, protecting himself unconsciously from the rough journey. When he finally landed (or more accurately, crashed), it was with a huge shockwave and a loud booming noise. His arrival had created an enormous crater under him, and destroyed a big part of the forest around the site where he ended.

If the sight of a burning UFO hasn’t been noticed the people present on the island (for there were others), the shaking of the ground, deafening sound, destruction and cloud of dust rising mixed with smoke sure did. It did a good job signaling his position if you had somehow managed to miss the giant ball of fire coming from the sky (which was, to be honest, pretty hard).

Shigeo laid there on the ground, sleeping, his hair all tousled and body surprisingly clean of dirt and dust. His face was soft, round from youth and his expression peaceful.

But he wasn’t alone on the usually deserted island (not that he was aware of it yet).

No, the Moby Dick, main ship of the Whitebeard Pirates was anchored in the clear waters of the bay, and its crew was scattered on the beach. They had stopped here for a quick resupplying of fruits, fresh meat and other natural ingredients (feeding so many mouths was always challenging, and every occasion to do so welcomed.) It was also an excuse to party, but hey, they were pirates.

Said party, who had begun not that long ago had been interrupted by the arrival of the falling star (who had not landed close enough to damage anything, really. A few hats had flown away, some food was spilled, but nothing so major that it would really stop them.)

As it was, there was a brief debate to see who would go look at the impact site, and Marco was chosen for a few obvious reasons. First, he could fly, and was quite fast. Second, he was also strong enough to handle pretty much any opponent Grand Line could throw at him. Finally, he was a lot more sober than his siblings (not for a lack of drinking, but his Devil Fruit just burned the alcohol out of his blood before it could affect him.)

With a sigh, the man turned into his Phoenix form and took off in a flash of bright blue flames.

It didn’t take very long for Marco to reach the crater signaling the place where the mysterious thing landed, and the smoke was finally clearing enough to let him see what was at its center.

A...kid ?

A young kid. Short black hair and black clothes (overdressed for the sunny climate). Apparently unharmed.

He observed carefully the area. The state of the kid didn’t show they had just been a literal ball of flames just minutes before. And as much as it reminded him of that Kuma guy’s power, the signs to prove that theory (the paw shape of the landing for one) weren’t there.

So who were they, and how did they end up here ? Oh, whatever. There were no signs of a weapon, no apparent muscles, and his crew could defend themselves if the kid was a threat. They would need to be checked by the doctors too. And Pops would decide what to do with them.

Decision made, he gently scooped up the small figure in his claws, making sure not to shake them too much in case of unseen injuries and went back to the main bonfire where was resting his Captain and Father.

Half turning back (keeping wings to fly and claws to carry the -really light- kid), he approached the gigantic figure of Whitebeard (who was still towering above everyone despite seating.)

“Pops, yoi ! That’s the only thing I found !” he shouted (to be heard above the music and other noises made by his family).

“Gurararara, what is this ? A little kid ?” laughed Whitebeard, holding out his free hand so Marco could drop his load in it.

“Apparently, yoi. Careful, they might be injured by the landing.” answered Marco, back to the human on the sand.

“Mmh, they seem fine, just unconscious. Doc ! Come take a look, son, and tell me if that brat is okay.” said the huge man, calling one of the partygoers who was wearing glasses. The guy came to them and poked and probed the unmoving figure in the lowered hand of his captain.

“Let’s see, no apparent broken bones or open injuries, no swelling. A boy between 12 and 15 I’d say, no particular origin clear, quite weak physically but fine. I’ll do a more profound exam if there are any problems, but otherwise, he should wake up soon. In fact he might just be sleeping.” and with those words, he stashed away the medical tools he had taken from nowhere and went back where he had come.

Whitebeard and Marco both looked down at the sleeping boy. The older man, with his free hand used a single finger to gently nudge awake him. The kid turned and tried to move away, still eyes closed and mumbled grumpily.

Mob opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them, not totally awake yet. Then he sat up, yawning and looking around blearily.

“Uh ?” said the confused boy. It was not everyday that you woke up in the palms of a giant. “Hello... Sirs. C-could you please tell me where I am ?”

“Hello, child. We’re currently on Otrezor island, on Grand Line. Now, can you explain how you got here ? And who you are ?” calmly asked Whitebeard.

“O-otrezor Island ? I don’t know that name, sorry. I’m Kageyama Shigeo, but most people call me Mob…” there, his voice trailed off. His already nervous state got worse as he seemed to think hard. “I-I have no idea how I ended here. Or where “here” is. Or-or even where I’m from.” He was getting more panicked with every realization. “Where-where did I live ? I had a family I think. And there was a big broccoli.”

Mob’s words were getting strangled, and there were tears in his eyes. “Why can’t I remember ? My mind is full of holes.” As if there was a wind only affecting him, his hair was moving, tussling even more his already messy bowl cut.

“Oy, kid, calm down. It might have been because of a Devil Fruit. Or you might have hit your head when you landed. Your memories could come back on their own with time.” said Marco, trying to calm him down. And it worked. Mob wiped his eyes and smiled at him. His hair fell back down, and he smoothed it nervously.

“You’re probably right, thank you.” he nodded. “Oh ! I forgot to ask your names. Who are you ?” Now that he was calm, his face and voice were a lot more neutral, pretty much expressionless in fact.

“The Whitebeard’s pirates. Now, this island is deserted but even just taking you to the next one might be dangerous, and to be frank you have noodle arms, not an ounce of muscles. Can you fight, Mob ?” told him Marco, a sceptical look on his face. He (and the others) could tell that the boy hadn’t lied, but to sail with them was another matter. On one hand, to leave him here would be cruel, but on the other, the kid might be a liability.

“Fight ? I don’t like fighting… But I can defend myself I think.”

“Well then, prove it.” said the Captain, lowering Mob onto the sand. “Do you need a weapon ?”

“No, not really.”

“Barehanded combat, gurararara ? You don’t look like you have the muscles for that. Do you have a Devil Fruit maybe ?”

“Devil Fruit…? I have psychic powers.”

“Well, show us what you can do, kid, yoi. Now, let’s see… Oy, which one of you drunkards is sober enough to spar with this kid ?” said Marco to the still partying crowd.

“Oh me ! Pick me ! I wanna fight !” exclaimed a red-faced young man, who had drank quite a bit but was lucid (and loved fighting, never turning down an occasion even when it wasn’t a good idea). He was from the fifth division, a robust guy named Amilto who had been part of the crew for around five years. Far from the strongest, but perfectly able to hold his own in battles.

He had a saber and a knife in his waistband and was at least two heads taller than the young boy.

“Alright, you sure you can do this ? We won’t mind if you can’t, we’ll just leave you at our next island and make sure you’re safe until then.” asked Whitebeard, just in case. He could “feel” with his Observation Haki the unusual energy surrounding (and contained in) the kid, but he wouldn’t force him if he didn’t want to.

“Yes.” nodded Mob.

“Hey kid ! I’m Amilto ! Don’t feel too sad if you lose, even if I hold back a bit.”

Mob inclined his head, but said nothing.

“Well, let’s see then. Ready ? Go !” announced the pirate.

While the man had gotten out his saber and was starting to charge toward Mob, the little boy didn’t change his position much. He only raised his right hand.

Amilto almost faltered, but figured the kid must have some kind of Devil Fruit. The thing is, many times their owner didn’t use them well, and if you got them before they could activate their power, they went down pretty easily.

Unfortunately for him, Shigeo wasn’t like this. And his powers were very instinctive (almost, sometimes, as if they had a mind of their own).

The sword stuck, and a loud “CLANG” rang in the air. It had broken against an invisible barrier. The blade went flying wide, almost impaling the foot of a curious onlooker who cursed and fell on his ass out of surprise.

“Uh. Is that all you can do ?” Amilto was not deterred, he still had his knife (and was not too shabby at hand to hand combat).

“No.” Hand raised, hair floating, with a multicolored translucent power surrounding him, Mob slashed his arm down sharply.

His opponent was surrounded by it, and went flying (just like his blade before, only farther. He almost landed in the forest).

One blink and he had been launched away, hard enough to make it difficult to get back up immediately.

“Oh, wow.” commented the dazed man lying on the ground.

There was a beat, and the crowd went wild, cheering and laughing.

“Look at him ! Marco, Amilto is competing for your place as the best flyer of the fleet !”

“Hey, kid ! You’re pretty good ! You got any other tricks like that ?”

“I-I telllll you, it’ch the power of the rainbow !” (This was said by someone utterly plastered who fell down soon after, rambling about it.)

“Well, looks like you can indeed defend yourself at least kid, though it won’t be enough against a lot of people. But you’ve got potential, yoi.” Said Marco, pensive. “Do you have any other skills ?”

Mob, who was blushing under all the positive attention, but also looking like he wanted to hide away from all those rowdy strangers, answered him in a way that left him quite confused.

“I’m good at exorcising.”

“What ?”

“Exorcising. Getting rid of ghosts. Or curses. Bad spirits in general.”

“Ah. Okay, if you say so.” Answered the Phoenix, hesitantly. He wasn’t convinced they existed, had never really seen one, but, well, Grand Line was Grand Line. Everything was possible there.

“There is a very strong one on your boat, but it doesn’t feel malicious, should I try to talk to them ?” Mused Mob, who had felt the spirit since he had woken up. Their presence was quite… large, and covered the entire ship (which was extremely huge), though there was one place in particular where their energy concentrated, in the depths of the boat. It wasn’t negative though, and felt more protective than anything.

Marco looked at him intensely, but then he seemed to realise something.

“The Moby Dick ? Oh well, we’ll talk about this later, yoi. Come eat, and meet the rest of the family, we have plenty of meat and you’re way too light.”

Shigeo nodded, and after a beat started to follow the man. They reached the bonfires and the young boy sat in the sand, warmed by the welcoming attitude of the rest of the crew. (There were a few that weren’t as enthusiastic, but those problems could wait a bit. Right now, feeling full and warm, Mob dozed lightly between those who would become family.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! Thank you for reading !
> 
> Feel free to come chat on my Tumblr [Ambroise-Framboise](https://ambroise-framboise.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or as [Ambroise_Fra on twitter](https://twitter.com/Ambroise_Fra)


End file.
